SENIOR LEADERSHIP Since the previous review, there has been significant recruitment and promotion of key individuals to senior leadership positions to expand the Cancer Center leadership from five positions (Director and four Associate Directors) to eight. The Center Director, Theodore Krontiris, MD, PhD, in his capacity as Center Director and as Executive Vice President for Medical and Scientific Affairs of City of Hope, is the chief means by which all organizational entities and inherent capabilities are integrated in the research of the Cancer Center. As EVPMSA, he oversees the derivation and renewal of the Institutional strategic plan. Through his collaboration with, and oversight of, the COH Beckman Research Institute (BRI) Director and the COH National Medical Center (NMC) Chief Medical Officer, he assures that faculty hiring in the BRI and NMC, respectively, conforms to the strategic plan and is consonant with needs of the Cancer Center Programs[unreadable]for expanding their interdisciplinary research activities, as well as addressing peer-review and external advisors'recommendations about the state of the Center. The Deputy Director, Richard Jove, PhD, recruited from H. Lee Moffitt Cancer Center, has substantial experience in leading translational research programs. He oversees the implementation of the overall Center strategy and has scientific oversight of Shared Resources. The AD for Administration, Michael Benedict, PharmD, oversees all office operations and CCSG management, and has administrative oversight of Shared Resources. Robert Figlin, MD, AD for Clinical Research, was recently recruited from UCLA. He oversees all clinical cancer activities and the coordination of all cancer clinical trials. Yun Yen, MD, PhD, is the AD for Translational Research, a new leadership position since the previous review. He is responsible for integrating correlative laboratory studies into clinical trials. In addition, Drs. Yen and Figlin co-chair the Task Force for Cancer Center Disease Program Development (see Essential Characteristics), which includes the Deputy Director and the other ADs as members. Smita Bhatia, MD, a national leader in cancer survivorship studies, was promoted to AD for Population Research and is responsible for developing research directions in cancer prevention and control. John Rossi, PhD, is a longtime leader in RNA biology and continues to foster successful interdisciplinary collaborations within the Cancer Center membership as part of his role as AD for Basic Research. Joyce Niland, PhD, with her outstanding experience in medical informatics, was appointed AD for Information Sciences, a new AD position concomitant with the increasing role of informatics in Cancer Center operations. In addition to the qualifications and roles of each of the Senior Leadership positions described on the following pages, many of these Cancer Center leaders are Division Chairs or Department Directors within BRI or NMC.